Billy
|image = Image:BillyPic.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is not quite Billy, but it's close enough |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = goddamnit more jailbait, David :/ |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 16 |Row 4 title = DoB |Row 4 info = 10/21/1960 |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Human |Row 6 title = Languages |Row 6 info = English |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = 6250 (Deck 7) |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = Damnation Alley (movie) |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = Nothing good ever happens just because you want it to/Older entries |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Dai }} is on a boat! Canon information If you're ever setting up a baseball game, you want this kid on your team. Seriously, don't mess with this kid. He grows up to be Rorschach, Freddy Krueger, and Guerrero. Stuff Dai makes up as she goes along: *his last name is Willetts *he lived in Gracemont, Oklahoma before the world exploded *he's 15 16 now thumb|left|Mmm, acid trip sky World War Three Billy is from a really crappy sci-fi film where the Commies launch the nukes and most of the American population (if not most of the world's population) is wiped out. The rest are mostly dying of radiation poisoning. Billy (and the other characters that he didn't meet because Dai said so) somehow escaped all forms of radiation poisoning, so good going kid. Also, here's the description of post-WW3 that the movie gives: "The Third World War left the planet shrouded in a pall of radioactive dust, under skies lurid and angry, in a climate gone insane. Tilted on its axis as a result of the nuclear holocaust, the Earth lived through a reign of terror, with storms and floods of unprecedented severity. When this epoch began to wind down, the remnants of life once more ventured forth to commence the struggle for survival and dominance." When they say skies lurid and angry, they mean the sky looks like a rave party and everyone's invited. Check out those screen caps. Elegante He's... here. He's died once, during the epic fight against Asad and Shayne. A bear got him :< He has a golden frog, which he keeps in a tank in his room, since he likes it. He named it Freddy. Jane claimed his second death by throwing a fountain pen into his jugular. He's been avoiding the arcade ever since. Relationships Samuel: He escorted him to the doctor. Gawd he was annoying. Catpaw: She casts the spell that makes the people...not hurt so much. She's cool. AMU: Sweet Jesus, a talking robot. That's kinda cool, though slightly creepy. Akagi: His frienemy. Mimmi: She thinks she's his not!mommy, but... he's 16 years old. She's 19. She's pretty. Figure it out. sorry Keke :| Other Stuff, Links App goes here Older Billy PB: Jackie Earle Haley shocking, I know Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Damnation Alley Category:Dropped